


Say cheese! (Drabble)

by Enoshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Also lots of giggling and smoochies, Bubble Bath, F/F, Fluff, Just cute soapies taking selfies, My First Work in This Fandom, Selfies, Soapies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoshima/pseuds/Enoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi and Saionji take selfies during a bubble bath, making funny faces and being silly together.</p><p>(My first fic! I hope you all like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say cheese! (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect lots of giggling and smoochies.

Your name is Koizumi Mahiru, and, to be honest, it has been some time since you laughed so hard in your life.

You find yourself to be sitting in a bathtub, having a bubble bath with Saionji. She has covered around her mouth with bubbles, shaping up a little bubble beard. You can't help but smile and giggle lots.  
  
You quickly grab some of it too, putting it over your mouth, and shaping up a moustache. Both of you agree that it's hilarious. "I need to take a picture of this," You say softly, pausing the giggles for a moment. "Should we show it to the others?" You question her, still smiling and giggling lightly. "Sure! I think even Mr. Porkfeet would find that funny!" Saionji says, giggling a bit. God, you two are so funny.  
  
The camera is not too far away from you. You always take it with you so nobody can look at your personal pictures. And by that you mean stupid amateur pictures that you took for fun. You quickly set it up, making a funny face and shouting "Say cheese!" a bit too loudly. Saionji makes a funny face too, showing her tongue off while you make a detective face. You both took lots of pictures, a different face every time. Sometimes Saionji would smooch your cheek. Sometimes Saionji would smooch your lips. Sometimes you would smooch her cheek or lips. But all you can really say is that every picture was fun.  
  



End file.
